Daddy's Little Alchemist: Part 1: Luma Elric
by ThatGaySassyFriend
Summary: Hey guys, this is NekoNightshade. I lost my password to that account, so I created a new one. Anyways, I've replotted this; A little girl is left on Edward's doorstep, and he becomes her adoptive father. As she progresses in life, she finds out about her parents on her 13th birthday. What will happen in this little girls' life?
1. Chapter 1 - Who is this girl?

"It was a cold, rainy night in Central. Rain poured like buckets from the sky, effectively flooding and shutting down the streets. Everyone had heeded the warning over the intercom, telling them to head inside as fast as they could, because there was a tornado warning. But there was one little girl, who didn't have a home, so she was out in the rain, soaked to the bone. She was shivering as she pulled a thin blanket over herself, lying down on a broken mattress. She didn't get much to eat, so her ribcage was showing. No one really cared about her; they were all too busy for her to be noticed. Only once in a while would a person come by and give her food. She thanked them, and scattered back to her 'home.' Her clothes were tattered and torn; only yesterday had a group of men violated her. She was only six- but that hadn't mattered to them. So here she was, shivering under a thin blanket on a broken mattress. A roof happened to be above her, so that helped a little bit. She started to wonder, was this how she was going to die? Like a pathetic child? Was she going to die from some stupid cold, or hypothermia? None of her questions were answered as darkness took over and her breathing had stopped. Luckily, someone had happened to see this, that someone being Edward Elric. He couldn't just leave her out in the rain like this, she was only a child, and she had suffered enough.

He wrapped one arm around her frail back; and the other under her skinny legs. He gently pulled her up, wrapping her delicate figure in his jacket. He ran back to his hotel room, sticking his keys in and unlocking the door. He gently set her down on the bed, walking to the bathroom and getting towels. He walked back in the room, and dried off her hair, face, arms, and legs. He then put the towel in a bag of dirty clothes that he was going to wash the next day. He pulled out a book, sitting on the couch, waiting for her to wake up.

Half an hour later, he heard a few rough coughs and a soft groan. He put down his book, bookmarking it, and walked next to the bed. He saw her eyes peel open, and two blue-green eyes emerged. He thought they looked beautiful.  
>Next thing Edward knew, confusion and terrifiedness clouded the girls' eyes as she pressed herself against the wall. He inched his hand towards hers, but she quickly jerked it back.<p>

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he whispered, looking into her now mistrustful blue-green eyes. She had medium blonde hair that framed her face, and a thick strand that fell over her left eye.

Edward inched his hand towards her slowly, to show her that he meant no harm to her. He captured her hand, finally, and noticed it was cold and trembling. He noticed her torn and tattered clothes that were soaked. He walked over to his suitcase, and searched for his finally pulled out a large gray T-shirt and long black pants. emThis should keep her warm, /emEdward thought. He walked over to her, handing her the clothes. She hesitated, but her blue-green eyes scanned the room. He pointed to the bathroom, and she walked in, and changed her clothes.

As she walked out, her old clothes in hand, he took them and walked to the trashcan. "No!" she whispered in a hoarse but soft voice, and ran over to him, taking the clothes from him. Edward looked at her confused as she shook her head. She buried her face in her clothes, tears leaking out of her eyes. Edward then pulled her into a hug.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, crying until she ran out of tears. She pulled back, sniffling. Edward took her face in his hands, wiping her leftover tears away.

"Where are your parents?" he asked her. She looked down. "...I don't know," she answered honestly. Edward's face took on a rageful expression and he saw her eyes clouded by fear as she backed away.

"I'm not angry at you," he sighed. "Just...at your parents. They shouldn't have left you like that," he told her.

He watched as Luma's face turned into an angry one. "Shut up," she hissed. "You don't know a thing, not a emgoddamn /emthing about why they left. They left for my sake, to help our country. I could care less about myself." she said in a cold voice. Edward was shocked. Luma's face then turned into one of regret. "...I'm sorry." she whispered.

Ed let out a sigh. "It's okay, I deserved it, and you're right, I didn't know your parents or you, so I really shouldn't judge them," he said with a smile.

Luma sighed, burying her face into her hands and leaning back. She dropped her hands and stared at the ceiling. "...I miss them." she said, her voice wavering a bit at the end. Edward knew she didn't want pity, so he only got up and got a brush, because he had only just noticed her tangled hair.

She watched him as he walked to the bathroom, and got out a brush. He sat down on the couch and patted the floor in front of him. "C'mere," he said.

She walked over and sat in front of him. As she sat down, he gathered her hair into pieces. He then proceeded to brush her hair. Whenever he hit a snag, he would say sorry, brush it out, then wait a few minutes. He would repeat this process, until he was done.

After he was done, he pulled her hair back in a ponytail, leaving her thick strand of hair in her face. Edward smiled. "There," he said. "You look pretty now."

Luma smiled back at him. "Thank you," she said in her soft voice. "You're welcome," he replied. "So, do you wanna go get some new clothes?" he asked her gently, being catious not to make her burst into tears again. She only smiled wider. "You...you would really do that? For me?" she asked. "Of course I would," he answered with a tilted head. "You need new clothes, don't you?"

"Y...yeah. It's just...nobody's really done something like that for me," she told him. "Nobody actually noticed me...they were all to busy. Only once in a while would I ever get food," she continued.

He frowned. "So, you're saying you're underfed too, right?"

"W-well, yeah, but-"

"C'mon, let's go," he interuppted, holding his hand out. "We need to feed you, and get you new clothes, as well as a haircut," he said, motioning for her to walk over to him. She grabbed his hand, and they walked out, hand-in-hand, and he closed the door, locking it.

"Alright, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2 -Taking Care Of Her

As Edward and Luma entered the store, they stared. Luma felt uneasy, so she grasped his hand tightly. Edward noticed it, so he squeezed her hand lightly. "What's wrong?" he asked her softly. She looked at the staring people, and Edward looked too. He frowned. "What are you guys staring at? You're making her scared," he said to the other people. They quickly turned their head around, going back to their shopping. But as soon as their backs were turned, they started to stare again. Edward stopped, looking back and glaring. Again, they quickly turned their heads back to the items. Edward proceeded to walk to the clothes aisle, and he walked into the kids' clothes.

He felt Luma let go of his hand, and he took a hold of it again. "No wandering or running off, okay? I don't want you to get hurt or kidnapped," he said to her, crouching to her level. She nodded.

He started to look around, and he found a black tank top. He turned to her, and turned her around, turning the collar of the neck to look at the shirt size. She was wearing one of his shirts, so that didn't help. He turned her back around. She looked like a extra small.

He started to look through the rack until he found the extra small black tank top. He turned around, holding it out to her. "Do you like this?" he asked. She nodded.

She looked around. She then found a red miniskirt, along with a white mini jacket as well. She ran towards it, becoming free of Ed's hand. He chased after her, grasping it tightly. "What did I just tell you?" he scolded her. "Don't run off again, understand?" he continued. She nodded.

She turned to the miniskirt and jacket, and picked out the extra small one. He looked at the miniskirt and shook his head. "No. No. Hell no," he said, putting it back.

"But dad-" she said, before covering her mouth. Edward froze. He turned his head towards her, and he saw her face pale as tears filled her eyes. "Hey, kid...I'm not your dad," he said softly. "But if you're comfortable with it," he added.

She sniffles, backing away from him. "No. No. No. No!" she whispered, backing away from him. "You're...you're not my dad!" she yelled.

Edward slowly approached her. "I know. I'm not going to replace him," he whispered. "NO!" she screamed running away from him. "Kid! Get back here!" he said, running after her.

He felt the stares of other people on his back, but he ignored it, running after her. He finally cornered her. "It's okay," he whispered. "It's alright."

Tears ran down her face as he approached her. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

Edward pulled her into a hug. "I know...I know," he whispered wrapping her in his arms and setting his chin on her head. She soon stopped crying, and was sniffling.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, pulling away and looking in her eyes. She nodded, wiping her face, then smiling. Edward smile. "There's that smile," he laughed. She laughed as well, hugging him again.

He picked up her clothes, bought them, and left. She held his hand as they walked over to a cafè. He entered, sitting down at one of the tables. Almost immidiately, a waiter appeared at their table.

"What would you like, sir?" he asked Edward. "Just a coffee, please." he answered. The waiter turned to Luma. "And for the little girl?" he asked smiling. Edward looked at her. "What do you want to eat?" he asked Luma. "W-whatever you have is f-fine," she stuttered in her soft voice.

"Names?" The waiter asked. Edward answered with his name. He turned to Luma, asking what her name was. "M-my name is Luma," she stuttered. "Alright then," the waiter said, walking towards the kitchen.

He noticed Luma twiddling her thumbs in her lap as she looked down. He slid his hand towards her, and she looked up. She saw him smiling. "Wh-what?" she sttutered, blushing. Edward laughed. "Nothing, you just look adorable is all," he told her. Luma's face proceeded to turn red and Edward laughed more. "Sh-shut up!" she muttered.

The waiter had come back, giving Edward his coffee and Luma pancakes. She slowly ate them, not wanting to get messy. As soon as Luma was done, Edward fished around in his wallet, pulling out five dollars, and setting it at the end of the table. "You want your hair cut?" he asked her.

She vigourously shook her head, whipping her blonde hair all over the place. He chuckled, taking a hold of her hand, and walking back to the hotel room.

He started to pack his suitcase, putting his clothes in there. He opened the dirty laundry bag, got out his dirty laundry, and put it in a seperate bag. Quickly, he scanned the room to see if he had forgotten something, much to his relief he hadn't. He looked at Luma.

She looked back, but with a curious expression. He sighed, crouching down to her level and clasping her tiny hands in his. "Luma...I know this might be a little hard for you to decide, but I want to ask you...would you like to be a part of my family?" he asked her, gently setting his hand on her left cheek. She looked down, and her long bangs covered her eyes. Edward looked at her worriedly, although he didn't feel any warm liquid streaming down his hand. "Luma? Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

He saw her raise her head. "Yeah," she answered. "Yeah I will." she said with a smile. He smiled back. "Well then, you ready?"

She nodded.


	3. Chapter 3 - Family Introduction

Edward had went to the train station and bought tickets for the both of them. They were now on the train that they had gotten tickets for. Edward looked at Luma who had sat across from him. She was nodding off, trying not to fall asleep. Ed chuckled, and she smiled.

"You can sleep if you want," he informed her. "M'not sleepy," she slurred.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are no..." she couldn't finish, as she had fallen asleep. He walked over and sat next to her, setting her head on his lap.

-××{HOURS LATER}××-

The train arrived at Rizembool station, stopping as soon as it pulled up. Edward shook Luma. "Mmmm...wha' s' i'?" she mumbled. Edward set his hand on her head, rubbing it. "Time to get up. We're here," he whispered. She rose up, rubbing at her blue-green eyes. "I'm up," she yawned.

They walked down the dirt path to a yellow house. Ed passed a sign that said 'Rockbell Automail'. He put in his spare keys, and unlocked the door. "Winry, Lukas, I'm home!" he shouted.

Lukas came racing around the corner, tackling Edward. "Hi daddy!" Lukas giggled. "Hey son," Edward laughed. "Where's your mother at?" he asked. Lukas pulled his arm, leading him to her workshop.

As Edward entered, he wrapped his arms around Winry's waist from behind. She could feel her jump. "Lukas, don't do tha-" she stopped halfway, seeing another pair of arms around her.

Edward kissed her head. "Hello, m'wife," he mumbled, burying his nose in her hair. Winry gasped. "Edward!" she cried, turning around and tightly hugging him.

"Oof! Winry...can't...breathe...!" he choked out. She let go quickly. "Oh, sorry," she apologized.

"Daaad! There's a little girl in the living room!" Lukas yelled. Winry looked up at Edward, looking hurt. "Winry, I can explain," he told her.

"Explain what?! That you had that with another woman?!" she yelled, tears gathering in her eyes. "Winry," he mumbled. "I adopted her. You know I wouldn't do that," he said, lifting her chin and kissing her.

She pulled away, tears still in her eyes. "You bastard," she murmured, snuggling in his neck. "Never scare me like that again."

Edward smiled, taking her hand and guiding her to the living room. There, he spotted Lukas raising his fist at the girl, and Luma trembling, her face pale. Edward quickly pulled Lukas away, explaining to him as well.

Lukas' eyes softened and he looked at her. "Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know."

"S'okay..." she squeaked, her face turning to a normal color. Ed put his hand on her back. "Luma, this is my son, Lukas, and my wife, Winry." he said, pointing to each. Winry smiled and waved.

"Winry, Lukas, this is Luma. She's part of our family now." he informed them. Winry walked up to her, and so did Lukas. "Welcome to our family, sweetheart," Winry said softly.

Luma smiled at Winry. "Th-thank you," she said in a little voice. "Welcome," Winry replied.

"So...how exactly did you find her?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Her Family (Multiple POV'S)

(Thank you guys for all the favs and follows!)

-×{LUMA'S POV}×-

I couldn't believe it. I had a family now...we spent the rest of the day with me getting to know them. Edward had asked me to call him 'Dad', and Winry asked me to call her 'Mom.' I knew they weren't trying to replace my parents, but they just wanted me to feel comfortable around them. And I did, the whole mom and dad thing making me feel like I was at home.

Lukas and I shared a room, but not with bunk beds. Twin beds. His bed was just a plain light blue, mine being a pink. Of course, I liked green more than anything, but I didn't complain. At least I _had_a bed.

I had been rudely awakened that night from a nightmare, and Lukas and Mom and Dad had all saved me from it. That night, I slept in Lukas' bed for the remainder of the night, keeping close to my older brother.

And again, I had awoke in the morning; this time due to the hands of Mom. She smiled at me, telling me breakfast was ready and if I wanted some that I'd better get ready quick before Dad ate it all. Quickly, I put on my black tank top and red shorts, rushing downstairs with a smile.

-×{EDWARD'S POV}×-

I smiled as I saw my not-so-quite daughter rush downstairs. "Luma, hon, be careful!" I warned her as she ran down the stairs. "I will da-" she got cut off due to slipping. I gasped, quickly rushing to her before she could fall. I caught her, letting out a small exhale. I smiled, laughing a little. "Day hasn't even began yet and you already almost hurt yourself."

She smiled at me, giggling. I set her down and she walked towards my wife, Winry. Luma tugged on Winry's sleeve, getting her attention. Winry smiled, asking what she needed. She politely asked for breakfast, being careful enough to put it on the table without dropping it.

She ate quickly, putting her dishes in the sink and washing them. When she was done, she turned to me and almost knocked me over in a hug. I patted her head, smiling. "What is it, Lu?" I asked. She hadn't seemed to mind the nickname. "Nothing," she answered. "Just wanted to tell you and Mommy that I love you."

With that, she rushed over to Winry, hugging her. Luma said the same thing to her and Winry bent down and hugged her back. I walked over, doing the same. She then pulled away, Luma back to her and Lukas' room.

-×{WINRY'S POV}×-

I smiled as she ran up to her and Lukas' room. "Such a sweet girl," I said. "Yeah," Ed agreed. "She is." He then wrapped his arms around my waist, and I grinned, kissing him softly. He kissed back, harder. I pulled away, still grinning. "Later," I told him, putting my resting my forehead against his. He frowned in a fake pout, but smiled and kissed my forehead. "Alright," he answered. "Later it is, then."

-×{LUKAS'S POV}×-  
>I couldn't wait to get out of school. I missed my sister, already. People would ask why I was so bouncy, and I would answer by telling them that I wanted to go home. Pretty soon the bell rang and Mom was waiting in the school yard. I ran to her. "Mom! Whas' Luma doin'?" I asked excitedly. Mom laughed and patted my head. "She's at home with your father, coloring." she answered. I started to run home, and Mom laughed, chasing after me. I giggled as she caught me, walking into our house. I jumped out of her arms, tackling Luma. She shrieked and laughed, and I smiled, ruffling her hair. "Dinner!" Mom called out. Me, Dad and Lu rushed to the table<p>

Mom laughed as we ate our food quickly. After all of us were done, Dad rushed upstairs, turning on the bath. After a few minutes, he told us it w"as ready. We both stripped, giving each other some privacy. She grabbed a handful of bubbles, and blew them weakly. I laughed, putting some on her face. Mom came in, smiling at the both of us. Dad and Mom started to wash us. After they were done with that, they quickly dressed us and tucked us in. Dad was on Lu's side, Mom on mine. Mom quickly said goodnight, kissing my cheek. Dad kissed her forehead and whispered a goodnight to her. They switched, this time Dad giving _me_a kiss on my forehead and Mom giving Lu a kiss on the cheek. As they walked out, Dad turned the lights off and left the door open a crack. I worriedly looked over to Luma, but she was already asleep. Her face looked peaceful, and a smile found it's way on my lips. I laid down, closing my eyes and erasing my mind, leaving it blank.

Hours later, I awoke to the sounds of Luma's pained cries. I ran next to her, shaking her awake. "Lu, wake up! Luma, Luma, wake up, it's just a dream!" I cried, still shaking her. She violently jerked up, letting out a scream. Dad burst in through the door, Mom running in after her. He turned the lights on. I saw his eyes soften as he took in the sight of Luma's tears. "Lukas, what happened?" Dad asked. "She was crying out in her sleep," I replied. He nodded, taking her in his arms and gently rubbing her back in small circles, whispering words of comfort in her ear. When she calmed down, he made sure she was okay before kissing her eyelids. "Goodnight, little ones," he whispered before walking out and turning the lights out, leaving the door open a crack. I felt a tug on my sleeve. Looking down, I saw my baby sister looking at me with pleading eyes. I sighed, the smile from earlier forming on my lips once again. I scooched over, leaving room for her. She climbed in, and I felt her snuggle closer like she had done the night before. My smile stayed as I fell asleep, my baby sister in my arms. She was safe.


	5. Chapter 5 - School

Edward smiled gently as he opened the door, seeing Luma and Lukas in the same bed, cuddled close to one another. He sat down next to the bed and lifted a hand, stroking Luma's dark blonde locks softly. He didn't have the heart to wake her up, she looked so peaceful.

When he saw her beautiful blue-green eyes peeking out from under her eyelids, he smiled, moving his hand to stroke her soft cheek. "Luma, love, it's time to get up," he whispered as she yawned. She shook her head, snuggling into the blankets. Ed sighed, but kept his smile. "Luma. Baby girl. Get up," he whispered a little louder. "Mm-mm," she hummed.

He smirked, placing his hands on either side of her, and started to tickle her. He heard a giggle, then full blown laughter as Luma tried to roll away from his hands. He smiled, stopping after a minute. "You up now?" he asked. She nodded, smiling.

Lukas had gotten up during the commotion. "Get ready for school, you two. Lukas, if anybody picks on your sister, defend her." he told them.

"Wait, I'm going to school?" Luma asked, tilting her head. Ed nodded. "Signed you up last night while you two were asleep," he informed her. She looked down. Edward approached her slowly, tilting her chin up to meet her eyes. "Hey, you'll be alright on your first day," he reassured, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. She sighed.

"It's just..." she muttered, trailing off. "Just what?" Edward asked, gently grabbing a hold of her hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "The kids...they're always mean, no matter where I go...please, Daddy, I wanna stay home," she begged.

Edward sighed, gently bringing his hand up to her face again and gently stroking her cheek. "Sweetie. I'm sure you'll make friends there," he said softly. "Please," she begged even more, tears brimming in her eyes.

He looked at her sternly. "Luma. Trust me, you're going to be fine," he insisted. She sniffles in response. "...Okay." she said.

"That's my girl," he whispered, his gaze softening as he ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Now, can you smile for me?"

She allowed herself to smile the slightest bit, and his smile widened. "Alright. Now go get ready for school," he responded.


End file.
